What is this!
by MyNameIsOlsenHhahaJustKidding
Summary: What happens if a kid from the twenty-first century ends up back in time of the vikings? Well I guess I can answer that question for you. First of all, my name is Sær Týr and I'm Icelandic and for Odin knows why reason I magically (not really, but close enough) ended up on Berk. A dragon infested viking island... What on earth have I gotten myself into this time!
1. Prolouge

_**Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank you all for being so kind and giving me a chance by reading my story.. This is my first story that I've ever written that didn't fail miserably! (I hope). Anyway thanks again and please tell me what you think about it. I'll appreciate criticism and pointers but please no mean comments! Thanks! :3**_

* * *

'A dark forest in the middle of nowhere... Just great, I got myself lost, again! How many times have I gotten myself lost JUST this week? Five times? Six times?!' I thought to myself annoyed as I strolled along an invisible path inside the mysterious, dark and unusually quiet forest. Destination: No idea... Date of day and time: How the heck should I know?! I'm homeless for Odin's sake! You're probably wondering why I said Odin and not Pete or God, well to answer that question: I'm from the Nordic countries, Iceland to be specific and I believe in Ásatrú, in American form Odinism or Wotanism but that's besides the point... And WHY am I talking to myself?! Oh well... I guess being alone for a few years has that kind of effect on you.. I look up at the bright, pale face of the moon that watches over the Earth every night like some kind of watchdog or something. Noticing some swift, quick movements in the corner of my eye I shot my head in that direction, getting a glimpse of a dark figure. ' A bird? Nah, it's too big for it to be a bird... A dragon? Hah! That's wishful thinking, not!... I mean it's the twenty-first century, WHERE are you going to find a dragon? It's probably a plane or something and if it is then i must say the designer got a little overboard with this plane-whatever-thingy. That's moving it's wings up and down. Heading my way, at high speed'.As I finished processing that last thought and realizing that it was actually starting to plummet down with me in the way. Before the plane-whatever-thingy crashed down on me, the only thought racing through my head before falling unconscious was ' Aw shit! Wait... Is that a... DRAGON?!' And then everything went pitch black.** (see what I did there?! Pitch.. From ROTG? Oh well, doesn't matter)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm so glad that you actually read my story and I'd like to give special thanks to my first reviewers and follower! Thank you FJWard and Gir240 for encouraging me to keep going! for your wonderful reviews i wanted to update my story! so here's chapter 1 everyone!**

**Sær to FJWard : "_Seriously? I thought I was the only one! Guess I got myself a buddie over here, and on the first day too! :D"_**

**Me: _"That's nice :) "__  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Where am I?**

* * *

I woke up with a blistering headache and a severe case of bone pain**. (If you don't know what it is I suggest you look it up because I don't feel like explaining so deal with it! 3 )** My muscles screamed in agony as I tried to move, but being the wimp that I am I decided to just lay there like a sloth while I took in my surroundings. The sun was high up in the sky, replacing the watchdog known to others as moon. '_How long was I out anyway?_' The air was cooler than last night, way cooler. The strange thick forest was replaced with a clearing and tall cliffs surrounding the clearing on all sides closing it off from most of the strong wind currents. '_Strange… I could have sworn I was in that creepy forest before everything went black_.' I made another attempt to stand up but my body was against it, I ignored the pain while I was trying to remember what happened before I passed out. Of course like in every movie I've seen, book I've read and episodes I've watched, every time something bad happens and someone passes out they never remember a thing about what happened. And apparently real life goes by those rules too. How ironic…. I didn't realize that I didn't have my hoodie on until I stood up and the cool breeze collided with my half naked, scrawny body that was covered with bandages. "What on earth?" I muttered under my breath. I looked around scanning the area for my beloved maroon colored and worn out hoodie. I saw a huge pond that was likely pretty deep, big stones and medium sized trees decorated the ground, birds flew around singing their bird songs and then I saw small cave mouth which I immediately decided to avoid but _no sign_ of my beloved hoodie!

I was getting irritated looking for my hoodie with an exploding headache, a cold body that threatened to collapse with every step I took and most likely the feeling of hunger wasn't far behind. I spent a good half an hour searching for my hoodie but it was all in vain.

Now hungry I sat down on the nearest stone close to the pond and began my bad habit of brooding, completely unaware of the black creature standing behind me. As the creature came closer it cast a shadow over me and the surroundings closest to me. I started panicking when I realized something huge and most likely life threatening was behind me burning two sets of holes on my back. I mentally cursed myself for ignoring my surroundings like that and slowly began to turn around, and readied myself to spring if I had to. When I saw the creature I froze completely in place. Once I finished freaking out I noticed it was like an oversized reptile, it's scales were as dark as the darkest nights, it had long claws on every leg. '_note to self: don't get hit by claws._' As I worked my way up to the creatures head I saw a pair of green and yellowish eyes, they were huge and had a soothing, hypnotic feeling in them. My moment of relief was cut short when reptile starting bouncing around me and all I could do was just stand there and freak out, again. My eyes were locked onto the bouncing reptile that looked oddly happy for a mutated lizard and then my mind went completely blank as I saw its black wings, a dragon?! I just stared in amazement with my discovery. **THUD. **" Oww.." I moaned as I hit the ground head first because of the dragon that just jumped me. "Toothless! What are you doing?! _'what?' _ The dragon so called**_ Toothless _**shot his head in the direction of the voice and so did I. A boy around my age stood there with a brown bag, possibly a satchel. He had brown hair like me, freckles, and green eyes, I think can't really tell from where I'm pinned down by the heavy dragon. He wore a long, sleeved top that looked like a dress. The top was a darkish shade of green and he had a bright shade of a brown belt wrapped around his hips. He had a dark shade of brown furred **(have no idea if that's a word or not)** vest, bistre colored pants and coffee brown boots. _'boots? Who wears boots these days?' _ As Toothless got off of me, the boy offered me a hand and helped me stand up. "Sorry about Toothless, he gets over-excited when he meets new people… We don´t get many visitors here on Berk."

"Oh I see, wait what?! First of all why do you call that dragon Toothless? What is Berk? Why are you dressed like you're from the Viking age and why am I half naked and covered in bandages?" I had like a million of questions but those four questions were the most important right now.

"Umm… I call him Toothless because that's his name, Berk is a Viking island and also my home, I'm dressed like a Viking because I _am _a Viking and we sort of had a crash landing and you were caught up in it, your clothes were torn and u were bleeding so um… I patched you up with bandages and went to get you some new clothes while you were unconscious."

"MY HOODIE IS RUINED?!" I gaped at him disbelievingly while he flinched by my outburst, Toothless on the other hand took it very badly and took an protective stance n front of the boy growling.

"Toothless! No! It's okay he's just upset." The boy looked at me " Sorry about your um hoodie? If it makes you feel any better, then I brought you a top kind of like mine in the same color as your um _hoodie." _ With that said he reached for his bag um.. _satchel_ and fished out of it a maroon colored sleeved shirt and a vest exactly the same as his except maybe a shade lighter, and '**_boots'_**. I just stared at the boots _'I swear to Odin I am NOT wearing boots!'_ the boy handed me the clothing.

" Here it's yours from now on, as an apology. The name is Hiccup by the way."

" Sær, Sær Týr. But why Hiccup?" I asked completely taken back by the unique name.

" Oh well, you know… It's tradition that the weakest is called Hiccup." He answered sheepishly.

" No, I didn't know… Well anyway, are you the only one who lives on this island?" Of course others live here but if there is a town somewhere nearby that would mean dinner time for me.

" Of course not! There is a village nearby, my home and also the dragons live in the forest so you should be more careful when you decide to take a walk without anything to protect yourself just in case." As he finished his sentence my stomach gave out a very loud noise that would shame even the loudest lion. I redden like a tomato while Hiccup chuckled and Toothless just stared at me in amazement.

" So you're hungry? Come on I'll give you a lift to the village." Hiccup started to get ready to leave on Toothless and offered me his hand to help me up. Too hungry to protest I hesitate to take his hand and got ready to leave.

"Okay bud, let's go home."

With those words said we took off to the village of Berk.

* * *

**Random question#1- Which would you prefer: Telekinesis or Pyrokinesis?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone it's me again! I just wanted to thank you again for reading my story.. And also ask if you could give me some reviews, that would be a great motivation for me to keep going with this and so I know that you actually like my story. It doesn't have to be a whole speech just a small gesture like a smiley or something like that would be nice. Thanks!**

**I also wanted to tell you guys that I'm making the cover for my story and it should be up soon! Anyway on with the chapter! XD :D (Always wanted to day that!)**

* * *

**Chapter 2-The name's Hiccup.**

* * *

**Hiccup's POV**

****Imagine my surprise when me and Toothless found a mysterious boy in the forest late at night, not far from the village.

It certainly wasn't the best method of introduction and most likely the worst. I ran him over with a dragon for Odin's sake!

I knew in an instant that he wasn't from the village because of two reasons. The first reason was that I've never seen him in the village before and the second reason was that he was wearing strange clothing I've never seen in my whole life.

The mysterious boy had brown, spiky-ish, medium long hair, with bangs that stretch all the way to his eyes, hiding his forehead and eyebrows. He had pale-tan-ish skin with freckles decorating his face. Judging from his slightly round face he was around my age. His mouth was thin and he had a small nose.

He wore a strange maroon colored shirt that is now tattered and torn. Strange, grey pants and his boots were remarkably short and in strange colors. (Særs' so called _boots_ are actually black-and-white convers, but Hiccup wouldn't know that :3 :9)

I began to panic when I saw his wounds were bleeding, I thought about taking him to the village but realized that it wasn't such a great idea, at least not yet.

So I decided to take him to the second best place I could think of, the clearing I got to know Toothless. At least it's safer than the forest.

After we got to the clearing I undressed his top half to take a better look at the wounds and was disgusted by the blood-soaked shirt and threw it to the side, Toothless got curious by it and started sniffing it which he regretted a second later.

I began to study the ugly wounds. The wounds caused by the crash weren't very deep to my relief but they were plentiful, but what caught my attention was that the boy had one big scar that was slanting across his back. The scar began at his right shoulder and ended by his left side of his hip. He also had bunch of burns decorating his chest, back and hands. _'I wonder what happened..'_

__I began to patch him up with bandages I had in my bag that I bring with me on test-flights when I'm not sure if I'll make it out unharmed.

After I finished patching him up, me and Toothless rushed back to the village to find some clothes the boy would likely fit in which proved to be more of a problem than I originally thought. I had to avoid and hide from every Viking passing by so they wouldn't give me any suspicious looks and wondering what I was up to since I was out so late. _'So far so goo-' _

"Hiccup? What are you doin' out here?"

_'Oh great not what I needed right now'_

I turned around to face Gobber the Belch. The bulk Viking lost his left arm and right leg to dragons, which was replaced with a stump and a hammer. He had a strange blond unibrow hanging over his blue-gray eyes, and his blond long beard was put in twin braids. He had a curious expression –which looked more intimidating than curious from my point of view-.

"Um." I began while I was looking for an excuse just to be cut off.

"Doesn't matter right now! Everyone´s been looking for you"

"What? Why?" _'why would they be looking for me?'_

"We're having a meeting about dragon training and we need our dragon expert to start, now come on! We´ve been waiting long enough."

"But I can't" I protested which I regretted.

"Oh? And why is that? Got anything better to do?" A voice sneered behind us. If it wasn't for Gobber holding onto my shoulder I would have taken flight right there right now.

The man stepped out of the shadows to reveal no other than Mildew, the crankiest Viking on Berk. -Also the most unliked- The crazy old man had wild silver/gray hair and extremely long sideburns and freakish eyebrows in the same color to go with it. The only thing you could see on his face was his freaky eyes, long and pointy nose, mouth with his unsightly teeth showing, and then his chin. He is known for being the ultimate dragon hater and will do anything and I mean _anything_ to get rid of them.

I cursed at my bad luck and answered

"Nothing…" I muttered heavily. I was getting worried about if the boy was all right but there was nothing I could do.

"Well then lets hurry and get to the main hall" Gobber said and started to literally _drag _me to our destination.

**_-5 torturing hours later-_**

AT LAST!

I couldn't remember even half the event going on in the meeting. To me it was just the whole village gathering to shout, complain and accuse one another about some trivial matter and that was _way off topic, which was about the dragons._ All I could think about was the boy and if he was all right, also I was really curious about those scars and burn marks that decorated his body.

As I was about to leave I heard Fishlegs calling my name. I sighed in annoyance and waited beside Toothless while Fishlegs caught up to me.

"Want to go and study the dragons with me?!" I looked at the rather thick, blond and over-enthusiastic teen that loves to rant on and on about dragons. Not that there is anything wrong with that, I like Fishlegs but right now was really _not _a good time for this.

"Ah…I would love to, but right now really isn't a good time" I watched as Fishlegss' eyes sparkled as he got excited just to be disappointed when I finished my sentence.

I felt bad about giving him false hope so I climbed up on Toothless I gave him a small smile "What about later?" I waited for his reply but seeing his expression was good enough for me as he looked like he was about to explode with eagerness. After saying my goodbye I left on Toothless.

"We´re going to make a stop by my house before we go back okay bud?" I took Toothless' purr as an agreement so we flew in the direction of my house. I shot upstairs –well stumbled- to my room and found a maroon colored shirt, an old vest-like coat and my other pair of boots.

Once I finished packing the clothing we made our way to the clearing where the boy must have woken up by now, and I prayed to Odin that he wasn't gone.

When we got to the clearing I felt a pang of relief and let out my breath I didn't know I was holding when I saw the boy sitting on a stone near the pond.

-And you know the rest, but I felt a little uncomfortable when he kept giving me weird looks, and something tells me he didn't quite believe me about me being a Viking.-

**Village of Berk.**

We landed at the outskirts of the village so that Sær could dress himself since he forgot to before we left. Sær put on the maroon colored shirt and brown vest-like coat but he completely ignored the boots I gave him. –_ouch-_

"Um.. Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked and I nearly face-palmed myself when he gave me a blank stare.

"The _boots_ maybe?" I suggested as I gestured to the boots and he just gave me a horrified and disbelieving look.

" Dude… I am so _not _wearing boots!"

"Well why not? You are wearing boots anyway aren't you?" I gestured to his strange boots and his gaze followed.

"Those are _not_ boots! They're _convers! _Type of shoes you can get nowadays. You should get some yourself.

"Well if you don't wear those boots then people will stare and probably bother you."

"So let them stare I don't care" I can't believe this guy! He's so stubborn, I'm just trying to help him.

"If you don't wear those boots then you can't go into the village, and that means that you can't get any food!"

"Are you serious?! Do you have any idea how much trouble I went through just to get these? No. You don't!"

"Okay, suit yourself" I said as I started to leave I saw Toothless smirking in his own way definitely amused by the event that just took place. I watched Sær in the corner of my eye and watched amused as he was arguing with himself about if he should wear the boots or starve. Of course his stomach won that battle. He hurried changing and ran after me.

"Wait! I'm sorry I still hate these boots but… Yeah."

I gave him an amused look, which he gave back with a scowl.

I looked into his unusual blue eyes which looked like they were glowing and wondered how anyone could have such bright blue eyes that rivaled Astrids' beautiful ones.

And speak of the devil! I saw Astrid heading my way her gaze locked onto Sær with complete curiosity and _hostility?_

"Who is _this?_" Her sharp gaze now locked onto me and I fought myself to not get lost in her eyes.

"Well?" She was waiting for an answer and she isn't very patient.

"Astrid! Hi! Um… This is Sær he's visiting from uh… Another Viking island!"

Sær just stared at me with an expression that screamed _–really? Was that the best you could do?!-_

_'Well for your information I've never been a good liar'_

"Uhuh" Astrid looked at me with an _–I know you're hiding something and I'm going to find out._

Expression and then she left.

"Oh great…" I sighed and Sær just laughed at my lame lying techniques.

"You like her." My heart froze with the statement Sær had

"I. Don't. Know. What you are talking about" I said with a _very_ disbelieving voice while Sær cracked up. _–Well thank you for the reminder that I have absolute no chance at her-_

"Dude you need help. You're never gonna get that girl if you get all goo goo eyes over her, and you were drooling!"

"What! I was not!" At that moment I realize my chin was drenched with my own drool _-gross-_

"Told'ya" Sær gave me a mocking look and at that moment I wished I didn't exist.

"Tell you what? I'll help you get the girl of your dreams _*cough* even though she's waay out of your league *cough*_" _–smooth- _I rolled my eyes as he continued

"If I get to crash at your house tonight. What do'ya say?"

"What are you going to do that I haven't tried before?!"

"Oh just trust me will'ya? Well anyway time to get some food!"

I can't believe that he can actually help me but, it´s worth the try right?

**_Right?_**

_Well apparently I was wrong!_

* * *

**So? what do you think? If you see any grammar fails or something don't hesitate to tell me**.

**Random question#2: If you could choose what animal you could be what would it be and why?**


	4. Chapter 3

***Creeps in* Hello everyone long time no see hehe... SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

**I'v been having writers block recently and realized that I've been forgetting the disclaimer /O_O/ Whoops! Well I'm pretty sure that everyone knows that I don't own HTTD already no matter how much I wish I did but Sær Týr is completely mine :3 I also finished my cover for the story which is my pride and joy: Sær. I'll probably upload it on deviantart later when I remember my password :3**

**I also found myself actually planning for this chapter and will probably do so from now on. From now on I'll be updating every weekend or I'll try to at least**

**Also special thanks to my followers and reviewers for if it wasn't for them I'd probably given up already -yeah I'm lazy like that. And extra special thanks to Gir240 for being my most faithful reviewer and follower i really enjoy your responses after each chapter! :D I'll shut up now. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Inhabitants of Berk**

* * *

(Evening)

Sure, that Astrid girl is pretty cute, I'll admit that but the evil death glare she gave me this morning is just too much for my liking.

Plus Hiccup likes her that means that I get to have some fun. I could feel my evil smirk creeping up my face costing me some strange looks from passerbys as Hiccup and I continued our little stroll around the village before we went to bed.

"So..What was it you and that Snotlout guy found? I asked obviously curious about the whole matter.

I mean who wouldn't be curious about something that Stoick the Vast, the fearsome leader of Berk would be worried about.

-…Earlier that day…-

(Midday)

I was completely horrified by how _'big'_ the Vikings of Berk were, the average was at least three times my size and a foot taller, even the women! But what horrified me the most was the fact there were dragons in every size and colors running or better said flying all over the place _-are they carzy?! Letting overgrown lizards with wings that could swallow them whole fly around freely. Not that I have anything against dragons or anything, I just wouldn't trust them with my life-_

The walk to the great hall, -that's what Hiccup calls it- was exhausting since I kinda got separated from Hiccup and instead got surrounded by tall, bulk Vikings on all sides. I was very uncomfortable and actually a little _scared_ _-not that I'd ever admit that to anyone-_ in the suffocating heat and looking up at faces that were staring at me with curiosity in high intensity. I didn't bother answering questions like "Who are you?" "What is your name?" or "Where do you come from?" from eager and curious Vikings, instead I completely ignored the questions while I scanned the group, looking for a way out but to no avail. I sighed in defeat until I saw the flock of Vikings scattering and a two headed green dragon with brown spots covering it's body and two people riding it -probably teens considering they weren't as buffed and 'big' like the adults- heading my way. _–seriously?! What am I, a dragon magnet or something?-_ And of course being as slow as always at processing things I didn't even think about moving out of its way as it locked its claws around my shoulders and flew off with me.

"Newbie acquired!" one of the teens gloated cheerfully

"mission accomplished!" said the other with the same cheerfulness in her voice.

The ride wasn't long but it was pretty amazing beside for my panic attacks and yells of horror as we flew through the clouds, all I could think about was that the dragon would randomly let go of its iron grip and let me plummet to my death.

(Half an hour later)

I felt a pang of relief but little amount of sadness as we lowered to the ground to a place that looked a lot like an arena, scratch that it _is_ an arena. When we were a good 5 feet from the ground the dragon let go of me and I slammed on the ground. The teens snickered at me as they jumped off of the dragon and helped me up. I groaned from the impact of the ground… Stupid ground, why can't you be soft?!

"You should work on your landing newbie." The taller teen said cheerfully. I looked at them for a moment taking in every feature they had.

The teens had long blond hair, one of them was braided and looked healthier than the other oily and greasy locks on the taller teen. The shorter teen was most likely a girl and the taller was obviously a boy. They had blue eyes but the boy had a darker shade than the girls' lighter ones. The boy had thick wild eyebrows next to the smooth ones from the blond girl. The girl was wearing a blue shirt, brown belt wrapped around her hips, light tan vest and skirt. Brown leggings, blue boots, and then some accessories and of course the oh-so important Viking helmet. The boy was wearing similar clothing. He wore a long green shirt that looked like a dress, dark brown belt. Dirty, green, wool vest-like coat. She also wore Grey-blue pants and brown boots. He had the same accessories as the girl just in different colors and a Viking helmet –no surprise there…- Their postures were bent and they had devilish smirks plastered on their faces while their eyes looked me up and down hungrily taking in every inch of me.

"What's your name newbie?" the taller of the two asked. The girl just stayed quiet with a thoughtful expression.

"Sure… Kidnapping and _then _ask a name is the best way to get to know someone. Wait, scratch that just kidnapping in general" I said sarcastically.

"I like to do things extreme" the boy answered "I would have had Barfbelch drop you and then grab you before you hit the ground but the party-pooper over there didn't let me, said I'd kill you if I did." He stated as he gestured at the enraged girl.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She roared at the boy before she pounced on him and kept tugging on his face while being on top of him.

"OWOWOWOWOW- you bitch!" I watched in amusement but irritation at the same time at the two quarreling teens when I noticed Hiccup and Toothless entering the arena in the corner of my eye. _'Thank Odin I'm saved!' _I thought as I walked over to them. "It's about time you got here! Thought I'd be stuck here with those two forever!" I complained. Hiccup just chuckled and Toothless the flying lizard just stared un-amused at the two teens fighting on the ground.

"I see you've met Ruffnut and Tuffnut. That's sooner than expected."

"Yes, yes whatever, bur can we _please_ get the food now if you've forgotten I'm dying over here." I complained while gesturing to my growling stomach that was viciously saying _–feed me, feed me or die!-_

As Hiccup opened his mouth to say something an unfamiliar voice boomed over the arena freezing everyone in place, even the quarreling teens froze and fixed their attention to the source of the voice. Before I could turn my head to see the source, a huge dragon ran me down _'really?! What did I EVER do to you to hate me so much dragon species!?'_

"Hiccup you need to see this! Come with me" the voice said. Of course I couldn't describe who the owner of the voice was, but it was definitely male. But what I could describe was that the dragon that was now crushing my insides, was HUGE I couldn't see its face but its wings were at least over 50 feet and its scales were brilliant scarlet. I would be amazed by the creature, but with it kind of sitting on me or at last standing on me was ruining my curiosity for it.

"What's the problem?" Hiccup said

"I'll explain on the way, just hurry!" The boy said hurriedly.

"I can't go right now, I'm helping Sær and we were about to go to the great hall" Hiccup answered

"Who the heck is Sær?" The boy asked. "The one that you are currently crushing" Hiccup answered as he rolled his eyes. As the boy and his dragon moved out of the way, allowing me to not die right there.

_'As the wounds I already had weren't enough, why do you hate he universe?' _I groaned as I struggled to stand up, only to be helped up by the teens that were fighting just a second ago.

"I volunteer to take- what's your name again?" the blond boy asked. I rolled my eyes before answering "Sær. Now what's yours?"

"oh, I volunteer to take Sær to the great hall!" he finished his announcement before turning to me "The name's Tuffnut. The toughest and most deadly of this generation!" the blond girl rolled her eyes "Right, and also the one who cowers every time he sees a terrible terror coming his way, after being defeated by one after one hit." She retorted. Tuffnut just glared at her.

"I nominate that Ruffnut goes with you two, cuz we don't want her around." Tuffnut finally said earning him a beat down once again.

"Then its decided." the boy on the dragon said.

Finally getting a good view of the boy, I noticed he had brown, wild hair, the oh-so sacred Viking helmet and a noticeably big nose. He was pretty thick considering the other teens. He wore light tan shirt that unlike the other two of the boys was _not_ a dress. _'Well at least someone has dignity' _He wore a thick brown belt around his waist/hips. Brown pants and boots.

Hiccup looked at me with a worried look "do you think you can handle it with them?" he asked looking at Ruffnut and Tuffnut. I understood his worry, it's like trusting a child with a glass figure, one wrong move and everything is screwed. And this time, we have to trust one glass figure to two _very_ arguable and possessive children.

I gave Hiccup a amused smirk before saying "of course, as long as I won't be taking any more surprise dragon rides." I assured him before joining the blond teens on their way to the great hall.

**With Hiccup.**

When I watched them go, I got a little worried about what kind of crazy things the twins would do while Sær was with them. Would the Vikings think he was a part of it? Would they want him out of the village? Would the twins do something wrong and make Sær upset? I was interrupted when Snotlout came up to me. He really did seem worked up.

"So what happened?" I asked giving him a questioning look.

"I saw men by the west shores. Not just any men, Alvins' troops. There were at least four of them."

Toothless let out a low growl by the mention of _Alvin the Treacherous_ and his band of outcasts, and that they were on Berk once again. Definitely after our last few encounters and truthfully neither was I.

"Then we should hurry. Snotlout, lead the way." As I said those words I climbed up on Toothless and readied us for takeoff and so did Snotlout and Hookfang, Snotlouts hot tempered _monstrous nightmare._

We took off shortly after, letting our adrenaline go wild as we cut off our roots from the earth and greet the sky as we flew to our destination: the western shore.

(Much later)

As we arrived at the western shores there was nothing suspicious in sight. No boats, no outcasts, no nothing. Except for a single path of footprints in the sand, that headed to the forest.

"No, this can't be! They were right there! A whole ship was out there!" He roared as we pointed to the places in outrage.

"Fantastic…" I muttered sarcastically to myself while Toothless, Hookfang and I looked up into the forest. Toothless and Hookfang agreed to my complaint and Snotlout kept on with his outrage with a whole speech as to how they should be there, how many, yada-yada-yada… The rest of us just ignored him, too busy with our own thoughts until Snotlout came up with a conclusion.

"It's that newcomer!" I just raised my eyebrow.

"…What?"

"Isn't it obvious? Alvin sent another spy, like he did with Heather!" I shared a glance with Toothless and Hookfang. That couldn't be right, I met Sær yesterday night. Snotlout just saw the Outcasts maybe an hour ago or so.

"Snotlout, don't be ridiculous. Sær can't be a spy he came yesterday completely lost. He didn't even know this was Berk until I explained it to him." Well now that I think of it…It really does sound suspicious. And those burns and that huge scar, how did he manage to get so badly injured? What if… What if Snoutlout is right…? _NO! Hiccup, don't doubt Sær so early! Right now he needs help and I'm going to help him._ But I'm also going to get Særs' side of the story about how he ended up on Berk.

I dismissed my thoughts and went to look for some clues along with the rest of the group.

**With Sær.**

(Few hours later)

I couldn't help but lean in my seat and give a relaxed and satisfying sigh after a nice meal of two stuffed plates of meat and other stuff that I'd rather not know what is, while listening to Ruff and Tuff talk about themselves, their awesome pranks that not even I could have thought of, except for the part that most of the time the pranks backfire on them. I also listened to stories about their battles, dragons and tribe. So far my favorite story was the battle against the dragon queen.

I hungrily listened to every detail of the battle and was amazed. Either they were really good story tellers or this actually happened.

I really liked the great hall. It was sort of like an medieval café. The hall was square with bunch of thick, sturdy pillars here and there, holding the place together. In the middle was a huge fireplace, a roundtable around the fireplace and tables scattered here and there along with chairs of course. The hall seemed big enough to crowd the whole village and more. There were pictures on the walls, well done Viking pictures. The hall had a calming atmosphere in the air and the light was dim, just the way I like it.

I kept on listening to the twins as the topic was about dragon training this time and almost chocked on my drink when Tuff mentioned that I should get a dragon.

"N-Noooo-no, no, no, no. I honestly really don't need a dragon." I insisted and the twins gave me a puzzled look.

"But why not? Don't you like flying?" Ruff asked. Tuff and Ruff had their attention locked on me while they waited for my answer. And honestly I didn't have one.

"I don't know. I really liked flying but-"I was cut off by a deep voice that had very thick Irish accent.**(I don't know how to write the accent so just imagine an Irish accent)**

"Are you the newcomer?" the voice asked. I turned around to see a _very _big Viking with fiery red hair and a very long and wild beard with mini braids at the end of his long beard. Navy blue eyes, a big nose and thick eyebrows. The Viking had the biggest Viking helmet of them all and he wore a long fur cape, green shirt-like-dress that Ruffnut was so kind to correct me by saying tunic. And a scale mail armor on it. He wore a thick brown belt and brown boots.

The Viking had a quizzing look but it was an intimidating one.

"Y-yes." I answered sheepishly.

"I see, and what is your name child?" The Viking asked again. –always straight to the questions with these people _sheesh_-

"My name is Sær Týr… Sir." I answered once again a little hesitant. I don't know why I'm anwering his questions… Maybe because he has the aura of someone great, of someone who could protect a whole country singlehandedly. _–okay that's a little exaggerated.- _But he really is radiating a fearsome and protective aura. _'don't ask me how I know that, I just do'_

"Who are you?" I asked bluntly causing Ruff and Tuff to glance at each other with unreadable expressions on their faces. The Viking chuckled and gave me a small smile before explaining.

"I am Stoick the Vast. Leader of Berk, and you are on my territory. Now tell me, why have you come to my home all alone?" He asked with a hint of force in his voice. I didn't know how to answer his question. I have no idea why I'm here, I don't even know how I got here in the first place.

I sighed before answering "I don't know" I said in an defeated tone. I didn't even bother to look him in the eye while I said those words, since I found the table becoming way more interesting at the moment. I tightened the grip of my drink while I waited for his reply. That moment Hiccup and that boy that I met earlier entered the hall.

**No ones POV.**

Sær, Ruff, Tuff and Stoick turned to see Hiccup and Snotlout entering the hall, They began to pick their way towards the group on the table. Hiccup was surprised to see his dad talking to Sær, he wasn't planning on having them meet until later. Snoutlout nodded to the chief before eyeing Sær suspiciously. Ruffnut and Tuffnut greeted them and Sær focused his attention on Hiccup as he gestured to the chief to come with him and Snotlout.

Hiccup, Snoutlout and Stoick went a few paces away from the group, just far enough for no one to overhear their conversation. Sær watched the group as they discussed about something serious, he could tell by looking at the chiefs expression. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were too busy doing their own thing to care.

Hiccup and Snotlout explained to Stoick about what had happened and about the single path of footprints in the sand leading to the forest. Snotlout also told Stoick his suspicion of Sær being a spy for Alvin like Heather had been but Hiccup told Snotlout that it couldn't be him.

After hearing the report, Stoick starts to think and goes back to the table along with Hiccup and Snotlout. Stoick asks Sær how he came here and Sær tells them that he didn't know just how exactly he got to Berk, all he could remember was walking in a deep forest completely lost and was knocked out when something or someone hit him, which he then stated that he thinks it was Hiccup. How he woke up in that clearing and meeting Hiccup and Toothless.

After hearing Særs story Hiccup decided to ask him about his injuries which shocked everyone on the table besides Hiccup and Sær. Hiccup wondered just who exactly Sær is and what happened in his past.

**Hiccups POV**

There was a dead silence as everyone on the table waited for Særs answer.

I wondered if I had asked too early since Sær wasn't answering until.

"Let me answer your question with a question…" -Yep too early- I thought as Sær continued.

"If a complete stranger you just met would ask for your deepest and darkest secrets, would you tell him?" -Good point- everyone was silent waiting for my response.

"No" I finally said

"Then don't expect an answer out of me anytime soon." Sær finished. After a few moments Tuffnut decided to be very "_clever" _and answered Særs question with a yes, hoping to get Sær to tell them about what happened which Sær answered back with carefully picked words and said

"Then you my friend, are an idiot."

After Særs statement everyone fell silent once again collecting their own toughts until Stoick broke the silence and turned to Sær.

"You are welcome to stay the night. Get some rest, you must be tired after your journey and we'll figure things out in the morning." With those words he left. The rest of us kept silent and one by one said our goodnights and left, until only Sær and I were left. We decided to take a stroll around the village before going home

The stroll was nice and quiet. None of us had anything to say but at times our stroll would be interrupted by some villagers. We went to the docks and sat there watching out to the dark horizons and listening to the calm waves. I replayed the whole day in my head and wondered how Sær thought about this day.

"What do you think?" I asked "hm…?" Sær answered back. Obviously he didn't hear my question.

"What do you think about Berk?" I asked again, this time more specific. Sær looked at me with a small saddening smile before forcing a grin on his face, which made me sad.

"Well… I think you guys are crazy. I mean you ride a dragon for Odins sake!" he gave a small laugh before continuing, this time losing his forced grin and looked down. "But… You people have been very kind to me, I don't get those kind of greetings often and rarely offered a place to stay. I usually just sleep in an alley or in abandoned buildings, so I'm thankful to you, to everyone here." As he said those words he stared out in the horizons once again with a pained expression on his face.

We continued to stare out to sea for a good couple of minutes before I decided to go back. I stood up and asked "You coming?" Sær turned to me and nodded "You go ahead, I'll be right there." I nodded back and began to walk back to the village.

**With Sær**

I stared up to the sky, studying every star. They were so bright and beautiful here, I silently wished that I could see this every night but I knew better. I couldn't stay here, if I do I'll be putting everyone on this island in danger. I stood up and started to walk, following Hiccup back to the village.

little did Hiccup and Sær know, that they were being watched by a shadowy figure from a distance that night.

**End of chapter.**

* * *

**Random question# 3: What is your favorite holiday and why? (Mine is Christmas because its the only season I'm not dying of allergies :P) please review and tell me about yours! :D**


	5. I'm sorry!

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry to say this but I will be taking a break (like I've been doing). You see I've lost my interest in this story and I'm trying to get my inspiration back in check. Again I'm sorry for not telling you guys sooner and I promise once I get my inspiration back I'll get back to writing! **

**By the way since I forgot my deviantart account completely i created a new one so check it out if your interested :) I'll appreciate it alot. **

**And to answer Gir240: I appreciate that you actually put this much thought into my story and if i'd tell what his abilities are wouldn't that be spoilers? haha so i won't tell~**

**Now goodbye everyone for now and work hard in whatever you're doing~**

**(okay that was a lame ending hehe -_-'')**


End file.
